My Three Witches
My Three Witches is the'' 6th episode'' of the sixth season and the 117th overall episode of Charmed. Summary When the Charmed Ones are all living their own lives, Chris makes a deal with Gith, a Demon who creates alternate realities for his victims. Because his realities kill their victims, Chris wants to stop Gith, but he shoots Chris with a Darklighter Arrow. Chris can bring Phoebe in Paige's reality, but from then on, they need to find a way to rescue themselves and to escape their realities before Chris dies. Cast Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Drew Fuller as Chris Halliwell Guest Stars *Desmond Askew as Gith *Gina Ravera as Mary *Kathryn Fiore as Elizabeth *Annabelle Gurwitch as Nina Halter *Kathryn Joosten as Old Magician's Wife *Eric Dane as Jason Dean Co-Stars *Sam Vance as Blake *Art Frankel as Old Magician *Lynn Tufeld as Nurse *Susan Allison as Burned Woman *Marty Papazian as Assistant Director *David Backus as Deranged Fan *Ken Weiler as Fan #1 *Jessica Friedman as Fan #2 *Alex Estornel as Male Model *Catherine Reitman as Excited Fan Uncredited *Jason & Kristopher Simmons as Wyatt Halliwell Magical Notes 'Book of Shadows' ''Vanishing Spell :''Let the Object :of Objection :Become but :a Dream :As I cause :the Seen :to be Unseen VanishingSpell1.jpg|The entry in the Book. VanishingSpell-MyThreeWitches.jpg|The conservatory being cleaned up. 'Potions' *Chris made a Vanquishing Potion for Gith, but Gith shot him before he could throw it. 'Powers' *'Vortex Creation: '''Used by Gith trying to get Piper sucked into a vortex. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper, trying to blow up Gith, but she blew up a vase instead. She also blew up a lamp and a piece of Gith's arm. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige to orb away the metal plate between the two boxes while performing the trick. She later used it to deviate the Fire Balls and to impale a Demon with a pipe. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Chris, Leo and Paige. *'Smoking:' Type of Teleportation used by Gith. *'Reality Warping:' Used by Gith to create a reality for each Charmed One, based on their desires. *'Sensing:' Leo tried to sense the Charmed Ones, but it failed, because they were not in this world. *'Apportation:' Used by Gith to summon a Darklighter Crossbow to shoot Chris. *'Fireballs:' Used by the Demons in Paige's reality to attack Innocents and Paige and Phoebe. *'Flaming:' Type of Teleportation used by Demons in Paige's reality. *'Empathy:' Used by Phoebe to feel Jason's and Piper's emotions. *'Telekinesis:' Used by Chris to bring Phoebe into Paige's reality by bringing their realities together in Gith's water pit. *'Healing:' Used by Leo to heal Wyatt, Chris and Piper. 6x06P1.png|Gith creates a Vortex. 6x06P2.png|Piper blows up a vase. 6x06P3.png|Chris orbing in. 6x06P4.png|Chris orbing out. 6x06P5.png|Chris orbing in. 6x06P6.png|Chris orbing out. 6x06P7.png|Piper blows up a lamp. 6x06P8.png|Gith creates another Vortex. 6x06P9.png|Chris orbing in. 6x06P10.png|Paige orbs away the metal plate in between the two boxes. 6x06P11.png|Chris orbing out. 6x06P12.png|Piper blows up a piece of Gith's arm. 6x06P13.png|Gith smoking out. 6x06P14.png|Chris orbing out. 6x06P15.png|Chris orbing in. 6x06P16.png|Gith opens a Vortex. 6x06P17.png|Chris orbing out of the Vortex. 6x06P18.png|Leo orbing in. 6x06P19.png|Chris orbing out. 6x06P20.png|Gith creates a reality based on Piper's desire to have a normal life. 6x06P21.png|Gith creates a reality based on Paige's desire to live a life filled with magic. 6x06P22.png|Paige orbing out with the magician. 6x06P23.png|Gith creates a reality based on Jason's desire to make Phoebe famous. 6x06P24.png|Leo orbing in. 6x06P25.png|Leo tries to sense the Charmed Ones. 6x06P26.png|Chris orbing out. 6x06P27.png|Chris orbing in. 6x06P28.png|Gith summons a Darklighter crossbow. 6x06P29.png|Paige orbing in. 6x06P30.png|A Demon throws a Fireball at Paige. 6x06P31.png|Paige deviates the Fireball. 6x06P32.png|A Demon creates a Fireball. 6x06P33.png|Paige orbs a pipe into the Demon. 6x06P34.png|Two Demons flaming in. 6x06P35.png|A Demon throws a Fireball at Paige. 6x06P36.png|The Demon creates another Fireball. 6x06P37.png|Paige orbing out. 6x06P38.png|Paige orbing in. 6x06P39.png|Paige orbing out. 6x06P40.png|Two Demons vanquish each other with Fireballs. 6x06P41.png|Paige orbing in. 6x06P42.png|Paige dodges another Fireball. 6x06P43.png|Chris uses Telekinesis to unite Paige's and Phoebe's realities in Gith's water pit. 6x06P44.png|A Demon throws a Fireball. 6x06P45.png|A Demon throws another Fireball at Phoebe and Paige. 6x06P46.png|A Demon throws another Fireball. 6x06P47.png|The Demon creates another Fireball. 6x06P48.png|A Demon throws another Fireball. 6x06P49.png|The Demons throw Fireballs. 6x06P50.png|Paige orbs into the dumpster with Phoebe. 6x06P51.png|Four Demons create and throw Fireballs. 6x06P52.png|Phoebe feels Piper is scared and needs help. 6x06P53.png|A Demon throws another Fireball. 6x06P54.png|A Demon throws another Fireball. 6x06P55.png|The Demons throw Fireballs at the dumpster. 6x06P56.png|Gith enters Piper's reality. 6x06P57.png|Leo orbing in. 6x06P58.png|Leo heals Wyatt. 6x06P59.png|Leo heals Chris. 6x06P60.png|Leo heals Piper's hand. Beings Magical Beings *'Gith' - A Vortex Minion. He trapped the Charmed Ones in alternate realities. Mortals *'Nina Halter' - The author of the book 'The five minute orgasm'. She came to talk show Phoebe was guest-hosting to talk about it. *'Blake' - Phoebe's bodyguard and driver in her alternate reality. Notes and Trivia * This is the second time we see Paige using her thumb|300px|right|My Three Witches WB Trailertelekinetic orbing power to redirect a demonic power (in this case a fireball) rather than call it into the palm of her hand, similarly to how Prue used her version of telekinesis. * In Piper's alternate reality Piper lost her powers for the thirthteen time,Phoebe for the eleventh time and Paige for the sixth time. * The WB used the promo title "Fantasies in the Flesh" * Leo was able to hear the girls in the underworld, something that, in the episode All Hell Breaks Loose, he told them he wouldn't be able to do. However, since Leo was doing research on Chris in the Underworld, it was possible for him to hear the call; besides, he's an Elder now, so his powers of sensing are more augmentated. * In Paige’s alternate reality, the place that she goes to save the little girl is the same set used for the basement of the Manor. One can distinctly make out the stairs and tapeline that Phoebe had put on the ground when she had just gotten into her new Empathy power. There are also some bar stools from P3 in there. * Phoebe can sense Piper's emotional distress when they're in separate fantasy-scenarios, despite the fact that in the previous episode, Piper took the potion so that Phoebe would quit picking up on her emotions. * When the Charmed Ones and Wyatt come out of the portal, Wyatt's blanket moves from covering his body to just draped over Piper's body and it changes quite a few more times. * The set used to make the magic act with the old people (where one of them has a heart attack) is the same set that was used in The Power of Three Blondes as the neighbours house where the witches were waiting for the girls. * The degree and type of lighting between Gith standing in the street in natural sunlight, and the three sisters in a studio in front of a green-screen, is pretty noticeably different. * This is the eleventh episode to have the word 'witch' in the title. * Paige wears the same top as Cobie Smulders (Robin Scherbatsky) was wearing in Rebound Bro (episode 3x18) of ''How I Met Your Mother, only in different color. * There is an abundance of Personal Gain in this episode that goes unnoticed. Paige used a spell to clear up the manor and Leo offered to heal both Piper and Wyatt, who had a minor cut and a fever, respectively. The latter is somewhat justified near the end of the episode, when it became life-threatening, but not at the start of the episode. Glitches * When Paige uses the Vanishing spell, the effect is different from the sparkles. This time, it is her Telekinetic Orbing effect. * Before Paige cast the spell, she is cleaning the room and she is picking roses from the floor. Those roses are supposed to be there because of the vortex and the wind but, weirdly, at the end of the scene where the demon is creating the vortex, you can see that the roses are right in the same exact spot where the demon was and there were no roses there when the demon left. * As Phoebe and Jason are walking into the penthouse, you can see Phoebe has a red stain on her hand before Jason had been shot. * This is the first of multiple episodes where Phoebe used Empathy to channel one of her sisters' emotions even though they took the Empathy Blocking Potion in Love's a Witch. International Titles *'French:' L'Energie du Désir (The Energy of Desire) *'Czech:' Mé tři čarodějky (My Three Witches) *'Slovak: Moje tri čarodejnice (My Three Witches)'' *'''Russian: Tri zhelaniya (Three Wishes) *'Spanish (Spain and Latin America):' Mis tres brujas *'Serbian:' Moje tri Veštice *'German:' Opfer der Sehnsucht (Victims of Desire) Photo Gallery Episode Stills Vlcsnap-2011-07-03-00h43m34s0.png 06fhhhhhf.jpg 05dsdsdsdw.jpg CH606-001.jpg CH606-002.jpg 6x06 - Official Photo.jpg CH606-003.jpg 6x06 - Little Official Photo 2.jpg 6x06 - Little Official Photo.jpg 04gffgfgfg.jpg 07469875.jpg Screen Caps Category:Episodes Category:Season 6